funfandomcom-20200215-history
Philosophisches über das Wesen der Frau
Ich bin als Mann entsetzt über diesen Artikel! Wie kann man in seinem Bewusstsein nur so verkrüppelt sein? Und mit Männlichkeit hat das absolut gar nichts zu tun... # Bei der Brautwerbung ist der Mann solange hinter einer Frau her, bis sie ihn hat. (Jacques Tati) # Das niedrig gewachsene, schmalschultrige, breithüftige und kurzbeinige Geschlecht das schöne zu nennen, dies konnte nur der vom Geschlechtstrieb umnebelte männliche Intellekt fertig bringen. (Arthur Schopenhauer) # Das Verhältnis von Mann und Weib ist kein anderes als das von Subjekt undObjekt. Der Mann ist das Etwas, das Weib ist das Nichts. (Otto Weininger, Schüler Schopenhauers) # Der Charakter einer Frau zeigt sich nicht, wo die Liebe beginnt, sondern wo sie endet. (Rosa Luxemburg) # Der gute Ruf einer Frau beruht auf dem Schweigen mehrerer Männer. (Maurice Chevalier) # Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel. Dies muss sich der liebe Gott gedacht haben, als er das Weib erschuf. (Thomas Niederreuther) # Die Frau ist der annehmbarste Naturfehler. (John Milton) # Die Frau ist ein menschliches Wesen, das sich anzieht, schwatzt und sich auszieht. (Voltaire) # Die Frau kontrolliert ihren Sex, weil sie für Sex all das bekommt, was ihr noch wichtiger ist als Sex. (Esther Vilar) # Die große Frage, die ich trotz meines dreißigjährigen Studiums der weiblichen Seele nicht zu beantworten vermag, lautet: „Was will eine Frau eigentlich?“ (Sigmund Freud) # Drei Arten von Männern versagen im Verstehen der Frauen: junge Männer, Männer mittleren Alters und alte Männer. (irisches Sprichwort) # Einmal weiblich, immer weiblich. Die Natur ist zwar nicht unfehlbar, doch hält sie stets an ihren Fehlern fest. (Saki) # Es gibt drei Arten von Frauen: die schonen, die intelligenten und die Mehrheit. (Rainer Werner Fassbinder) # Es ist nicht wahr, daß Frauen einen Mann suchen, der viel arbeitet, es genügt ihnen einer, der viel verdient. (aus der Zeitschrift „Werben und Verkaufen“) # Es ist Sache der Frau, so früh wie möglich zu heiraten. Die Aufgabe des Mannes ist es, so lange unverheiratet zu bleiben wie er kann. (George Bernard Shaw) # Feminismus existiert nur, um häßliche Frauen in die Gesellschaft zu integrieren. (Bukowski) # Frauen sind wie Übersetzungen: die Schönen sind nicht treu und die treuen sind nicht schön. (George Bernard Shaw) # Frauen verbinden am liebsten die Wunden, die sie selbst geschlagen haben. (Jacques Marchand) # Frauen: austauschbare Werkzeuge zu einem stets gleichen Vergnügen. (Marcel Proust) # Fürchte den Bock von vorn, das Pferd von hinten und das Weib von allen Seiten. (Anton Tschechow) # Kein kluger Mann widerspricht seiner Frau. Er wartet, bis sie es selbst tut. (Humphrey Bogart) # Mit den Mädchen muss man schlafen, wozu sind sie sonst da! (Kurt Tucholsky) # Mütter lieben ihre Kinder mehr, als Väter es tun, weil sie sicher sein können, daß es ihre sind. (Aristoteles) # Nichts ist schlimmer als eine Frau, selbst wenn sie gut ist. (Menander) # Vorsicht vor einem Weibe, welches logisches Denken offenbart! Denn Logik und das Weib sind so heterogen, daß es Unnatur ist, wenn sie zusammen auftreten. (Johannes Cotta) # Wenn du siehst, wen einige Mädchen heiraten, weißt du, wie sehr sie es hassen müssen, ihren Lebensunterhalt selbst zu verdienen. (Helen Rowland) # Wenn eine Frau nicht spricht, soll man sie um Himmels willen nicht unterbrechen. (Enriyeu Castaldo) # Wenn eine Frau sich die Lippen nachzieht, so ist das, wie wenn ein Soldat sein Maschinengewehr putzt. (Bob Hope) # Wenn Frauen nicht mehr wissen, was sie tun sollen, ziehen sie sich aus, und das ist wahrscheinlich das Beste, was Frauen tun können. (Samuel Beckett) # Womit verhüten Emanzen - mit dem Gesicht. (Oskar Lafontaine) Kategorie:Frauen